Conventional containers of the type referred to mainly fall into three categories: pulp-based corrugated cardboard; extruded synthetic corrugated boards mainly of to polypropylene (“P.P.”) or PVC; and injected plastic crates, whether foldable or solid.
Each one of the above listed categories possesses its particular advantages and drawbacks.
It is thus the general object of the invention to provide a container and method for the construction thereof that will overcome most of the shortcomings of the is conventional containers and in particular; cheaper to produce; more space saving; less harmful to the environment; easy to erect and disassemble; less sensitive to humidity; rinseable; suitable for shipment of chilled/frozen products; conveniently reusable and/or recycled; and readily stackable for palletizing.
Among the additional, outstanding and unique advantages of the novel containers, there should be mentioned their ability to display the merchandise to the ultimate consumers (e.g. in the marketplace); aesthetical appearance; easily printable logos and or other sales promotion inscriptions in full color spectrum; as well as other features that will become apparent from the description below.